User talk:KidProdigy/Archive 3
Spoiler page Okay then, I will weed out all of the grammatical errors ? [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 10:28, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Just finished, tell me if that is fine or if I need to do something else ? [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 10:40, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Dark Colors are not good for the Home Page, Use light colors, Kaminomi is not a very Dark themed Manga/anime. RE: Facebook and other stuff I do not have a Facebook account, But I can get some support for the other wiki. I will post some forums around [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 13:05, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Facebook was too much of a hassle for me to use, So basically I just gave up on it [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 13:16, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Forums Here is a link for the forums that you wanted some support.. http://forums.mangafox.com/showthread.php?p=5650515#post5650515 [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 13:13, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Latest Chapter Hey Dude Sorry I have been a little sick for the last week. I am feeling a little better, i will take care of this week's chapter Synopsis. [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 07:54, January 19, 2011 (UTC) New Chapter is up, Please add images to the chapter synopsis [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 10:00, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Main Page Hey Bro What is going on with the Main Page ? Can you tell me all the Updates to it and also, I wanna know how to program stuff like the way you do [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 08:42, January 26, 2011 (UTC) The new page looks good, but we need articles more ready before we start to put them up on the slideshows. BTW how do I do Slide Shows, I want to get them on my wiki [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 08:54, January 26, 2011 (UTC) New Colors How about Black text on a White Background with a grey Bordering with a shadow would look really nice. I also like the slider, that looked really good on our Main Page. I am still learning how to do stuff, but once i get a hang of programming for the wiki I will help you out [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 20:36, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Welcome Message Hey Bro The welcome message for our wiki is not working, I do not understand why, Can you check it out ? This guy is a new user and he did not get a welcome message User:Urizithar] [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 15:04, January 28, 2011 (UTC) If a new user is on our Wikia, then on their talk page we get a message from the Admins, you know the welcome Message ? Look at the User's Talk Page. [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 20:09, January 28, 2011 (UTC) I meant this Message. It is not appearing on new users pages. [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 20:37, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Featured Article,Quote and Picture. Hey I noticed the Featured Article on the Main page. I was wondering if we could do more with this, something like how Bleach WIki has done. Some kind of voting system for the Featured article. [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 17:23, February 1, 2011 (UTC) RE: Gone for a While Hey Dude, Do not worry about the wiki, I will keep an eye on things. Take care of whatever needs to be taken care of. [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 20:34, February 1, 2011 (UTC) We seem to have a troll. I just realised that there was a person who deleted EVERYPAGES of this wikia, isn't there anything we can do about this guy? Ernest8192 14:13, February 2, 2011 (UTC)Ernest8192 Cleaned up the Vandal attack, [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 17:56, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Did we have another Vandalism attack ??[[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 20:00, February 9, 2011 (UTC) About that, I blocked it for a week because that address was an IP if the guy who attacked us was smart he probably used a Dynamic Address. So when someone else comes on to the site he will also get blocked. [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 06:31, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Dont worry about it, Actually the guy who attacked took out not just Keima's page and the Main Page, but every other character page too, Including Elsie and Haqua.[[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 15:03, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Oh Yeah BTW, do not swear on any talk pages. I edited the comment you put on the Vandal's page because you are the admin and also one of the best editors of the wiki and you are an Admin. Do not drop down to their level, no matter what. [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 17:46, February 10, 2011 (UTC) I do not think I will chose anyone for admin rights for now. I will probably be asking for people if they want rollback rights. Rollback is where if there is a vandalism then the person can change it back to the original without any hard work. [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 18:04, February 10, 2011 (UTC) When the Vandal attack happened, I wanted to appoint User:Ernest8192 but I did not know if Sagku will approve so I dropped the idea. He is one of the translators for Red Manga Scans and I think he should be a good candidate for the position. [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 18:11, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Welcome Back So I see you are back in town, I think this is a good time as any to bring up a topic I want to talk about, Communication between all the administrative members of the wiki. Some kind of communication method to talk about Major Changes to the wiki, implementing new rules, talking about problem users, promotion of users etc. I was thinking email. Opinions ?[[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 16:28, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Username Policy I have added a username policy for all Anonymous users. Please take a look at it and send any concerns you have [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 08:41, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Aliases ? Hey why dont we add aliases to our Character infobox. Considering the amount of alternate names people have in the Manga, , Like Keima is "The Capturing God" and Elsie is "Elsie Katsuragi" we also need to create a lot of redirects for these things. [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 09:08, February 22, 2011 (UTC) A user message troubles me... Hey there is a message over here that troubles me a little, I do not know if I should ban the user or send him to the psych ward. Please look at this message and tell me. [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 17:12, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Keep an eye on this guy, We might need to ban him for continues violation of our Usertalk policy. [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 19:04, February 22, 2011 (UTC) XavierFan deleted stuff from his talk page again, Block him, these are the kinds of people who will turn our wiki into another detective conan [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 07:23, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Chapter Redirects ?? Hey Dude, We should have some chapter redirects pages, So the next time someone comes on our wiki and Searches "Flag 131" then it should go directly to the Chapter page. This makes information more accessible for all users. Also have a category Called "Redirects" and put all the pages that are being redirected over there. If you want I will do this but I just wanted to run this idea by you before I do so. [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 12:23, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Alright then I will take care of it for you [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 12:28, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Finished the first set of Chapter redirects, i am going to call this the "Flag redirects" (Redirects for Flag 1, Flag 2..etc)I have another set called "Chapter redirects"(Redirects for Chapter 1,Chapter 2..etc) for all chapters. [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 10:39, February 26, 2011 (UTC) UserBan template Hey We should have a user Ban template. Something that is like a big sign on a User's page notifying the whole world that the User has been blocked.[[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 13:26, February 23, 2011 (UTC) That is good, also could you make a way to write in a comment. Like if you are banning a user for a specific reason then we could write the reason on the template without too much work. Also can you find a way to add the duration of the Ban [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 15:45, February 23, 2011 (UTC) I'm having a slight problem... ^.^' Hey, ProGamer, it's .Seshat. ...I'm sorry to bug you at another wikia account, but I can't load the D.Gray-man wiki... at all. My internet connection seems to be fine, considering I can load any other webpage I want to go to, and I don't think it's a problem with wikia since I can load other wikis, and I've tried logging out and loading the homepage but that doesn't work, so I was wondering... Can you load the D.Gray-man wiki page? Or is something wrong? .Seshat. 14:08, March 4, 2011 (UTC) (waves hands frantically) Never mind, never mind, it's working again~! Sorry to bug you, and if you read this, thank you for your time. ^.^' See you at D.Gray-man, ne? .Seshat. 14:31, March 4, 2011 (UTC) What exactly is going on? Again, I hate to bug you at your other wikis, but ProGamer, what is going on? First someone accuses you of plagiarizing, then you block your talk page so no one can message you, and now you're removing content? Please don't tell me you're abandoning everything you've done. Do you realize how large of an impact you've made? Yes, copying is bad. Very bad. And I'm surprised that you, of all people, would do something like that, but you can't just... quit! Redo what you've done wrong, and with your own designs this time! If you need help with ideas, ask! Wikias are a community! We're supposed to work together and chastise one another so we can learn from mistakes! You are an admin not just at the D.Gray-man Wiki, but several others, yes? That means users depend on you to be there! You can't just block us away and leave us in the dark! ProGamer, you're the only consistently active admin we have at the D.Gray-man wiki, and I know you like what you do. I've seen you get furious with people for vandalizing, and I've seen you bend over backwards to comply to the requests of the users you admin over. Giving up is not going to make everything better; it's only going to make things harder for those of us who are going to have to pick up the pace when/if you leave. So, c'mon... unblock your talk page. Stay. This is going to blow over. There's no need to commit internet seppuku, my friend. .Seshat. 15:54, March 12, 2011 (UTC) ...If there's nothing I can say that will convince you to stay, then will you at least grant me adminship so I can protect the D.Gray-man wiki? I guess I can talk to the admins of other wikis if I ever need help, and other D.Gray-man admins still do log in, but it needs constant protection, and if you're not going to be there, it will be very hard for me to do it by myself with only rollback rights. .Seshat. 16:13, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Thank you... and I do hope you come back someday. .Seshat. 16:18, March 12, 2011 (UTC) What is this about ProGamer ?? [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 16:36, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Are you the one who manages the D.Gray-man Facebook? .Seshat. 16:42, March 12, 2011 (UTC) How do I log in to that, if you don't mind my asking? .Seshat. 16:45, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Yes, I do. .Seshat. 16:48, March 12, 2011 (UTC) No I dont have a Facebook account, If you want me to join the fight then send me a message, and give me details, anybody who has a problem with Progamer has a problem with me. [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 16:49, March 12, 2011 (UTC) I'm sorry? I'm afraid I don't understand. Where do I enter that? .Seshat. 16:55, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Who is this person ?? and give me a link to the talk page [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 16:59, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Yes, I am logged onto my Facebook... .Seshat. 17:00, March 12, 2011 (UTC) (bows head sheepishly) Yes, I am afraid so... You see, I am logged onto my personal Facebook account, but I do not know how to log into the D.Gray-man wiki Facebook account. Is there a password? Does it have to be connected to my personal account? Does it connect through the D.Gray-man wiki? .Seshat. 17:06, March 12, 2011 (UTC) I see, I see... Well, I just liked the D.Gray-man wiki, and my account is under the name Raya Scott. Do you need more information? .Seshat. 17:12, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Hey bro, I saw the Reborn wiki's style and it is pretty similar to our wiki's so if you are going to change this wiki's Mainpage then I am going to never forgive you for that, What you have done is not wrong. If a user does not like it well they have to live with it. You did not Plagiarize any of the stuff [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 17:21, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Thank you very much. Now, if I may ask for further help, how does this work? Will I need to log into my personal Facebook whenever I want to make a post on the D.Gray-man Facebook? And when I make a post to the D.Gray-man Facebook while logged into my personal Facebook, will it say that I made the post, or that the D.Gray-man facebook made the post? .Seshat. 17:24, March 12, 2011 (UTC) I do not care about the other wiki's but if anyone comes to this wiki and requests you to change the Main Page or anything else because it looks like something from another wiki then Ask them to talk to me. Any important decision like that MUST go through me. And I urge you to not change anything in this wiki.. For any reason other than making it more accessible for users. If someone threatens you then send them to me.. Don't ever make a big decision like that without consulting me. [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 17:32, March 12, 2011 (UTC) I see... Thank you. .Seshat. 17:31, March 12, 2011 (UTC) New Wiki ?? Hey Bro, Since you dropped out of the D-Gray man Wiki and I am looking for people who can help me with this new Wiki I want to start I was wondering if you would want to help out ? [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 22:54, March 12, 2011 (UTC) The wiki is the Trace Wiki. Trace is a Korean Manhwa you can find it on Mangafox. I know it is a lot of work to read the whole thing and start but if you want to then go ahead [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 07:12, March 13, 2011 (UTC)